Lost Blood
by Blue rose water
Summary: What is batman to do when he finds a young baby on his steps? And whats this about the baby being able to drink blood and why is a whole bunch of mutant blood sucking monsters out to get it? Its up to batman to figure it out. Good story inside...


I Do Not OWN BATMAN! As Much as I would like to own Bat Man I DO NOT! All of Batman belongs to the creator of the series. I only created the story and some of the characters. But any of the characters that you have seen on the show are not mine! Only the ones you have never heard of are mine! Other than that all of you please enjoy. Also this story is a mix between the Anime **Blood +** and the cartoon **Batman the Brave and the Bold**.

Bruce was having a down day today. Christmas was only a week away and he was taking off from work in his office. In fact the Christmas spirit was so thick that it was almost as it crime its self had stopped in honor of the holidays. No one and he meant no one had caused trouble today. Amazing huh?

Not even Joker had caused any harm, and lets all be honest that's saying something. Bruce was a little worried, after all if everyone was so quiet there was bound to be some type of planning happening. It was the calm before the storm; he just knew that something bad was going to happen. He could sense it.

"Sir, it is time for your bath." Bruce was interrupted by Alfred entering.

"Thank you Alfred. I'll go tend to it in a second." As Alfred walked away Bruce couldn't help but smile. After all Alfred had taken care of him since he was a baby, it was just so nice to see that he still looked out for Bruce to this day.

"Sir, at this rate your bath water will get cold." Alfred peeked his head around the corner of the door way towards Bruce.

"Ha, ha, ha, coming Alfred!" Bruce began to walk towards the bathroom.

Alfred watched the boy who he had raised ever since he was dippers. He was practically his son. He was all of Alfred's accomplishments, joys, happiness, love, and family. But at the same time he was also Alfred's failures.

Alfred could never help but think that maybe if he had tried harder, if he had done something that Bruce wouldn't make himself suffer by being Batman. No one really noticed it (not that they could due to the fact that practically no one else knew of Batman's secret identity and those that did never saw his home life enough to compare.) but Batman and Bruce were two different people.

No it was still Bruce, but Batman was a separate personality. A completely different person than his other. Batman was a creation made from Bruce's need to save and protect everyone. He was born out of Bruce's guilt from when his parents died. When Bruce first let Batman out Alfred hoped that if it was left alone it would sooner or later fade. Sadly that never happened and Batman began to develop more and more. He was the shadows of Bruce, the dark side of his son/employer. After a while the only way that Bruce could ever let his mental state rest would be to let Batman out of his hiding place. It was always hard to have to watch Batman come back covered in scrapes and bruises, sometimes even worse. But the part that hurt the most was having to watch the face of his "son" contort from the smooth unfeeling face of Batman to the pain filled face of Bruce. Batman ignored pain, never taking into account that his other half would have to deal with it later. Though it seemed that as of late, Batman had been showing more feeling. No he wasn't cracking and letting Bruce shine through, but was actually developing feelings of his own. After meeting some of the other hero's and realizing that he wasn't alone it seemed that the great Batman was granted the ability to smile. Alfred smiled if the stoic Batman could smile maybe there was hope after all.

"Alfred, how about you order out today." Bruce had a robe on and was drying his hair with a towel.

"Have you begun to het sick of my cooking sir?" Alfred asked. (He sounded serous, but to anyone that knew him well enough they could tell that he was joking.)

"Ha ha ha, of course not Alfred! There's no way that I could ever get sick of your cooking. I just think that you should take a break too. You work so hard taking care of me and Batman. A job worthy of a whole armada! I more than think that you should also take a break." Bruce was smiling good naturedly.

"Well you know sir, I am still fit as a fiddle and on top of that I like to believe that I have raised you to be more manageable than when you were a child." Alfred let a small smile crack when he said this.

"I have no doubt in your abilities Alfred and I also know that if needed you could take down the whole Gotham City armada!" Bruce was smiling widely as he reached for the phone. "Hello Mr. Italian? Yes this is Bruce I would like two platters of your famous white sauce pasta. Yes, thank you very much. Hey Alfred would you like bread sticks?" Alfred just glared playfully at Bruce. "Ok bread sticks as well Mr. Italian, yes Alfred's favorite. Thank you, have a nice day as well." Bruce hung up the phone and turned to look at Alfred. "Come on Alfred you deserve a break! Plus that you love Mr. Italian's bread sticks! Admit it!" Bruce was giving Alfred a playful glair.

"I guess I could use a break form cooking….." Alfred said reluctantly.

"Great!" Bruce smiled, "Oh that must be the food!" Bruce walked towards the door and opened it with a smile. "Hello Tornado Champion how is your father…" Bruce was stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw his voice trailing off. No it was not the fact that Tornado Champion was looking at him confused. No it was what was in front of Tornado Champion. Or rather right on top of Bruce's welcome mat laying on the ground in a silk black blanket. There was a baby on Bruce's door step, there was a baby and it was looking at him with big brown eyes.

Bruce just stood there his mouth agape not really knowing what to say.

"Sir, what is…. Oh dear…." Alfred had just come up behind Bruce and was also staring at the bundle on the steps. After a few moments of this Alfred gathered himself together first. "You wouldn't know anything about this would you?" he asked looking at Tornado Champion.

"Who me? N-no, I was just delivering the food." Tornado Champion stuttered out.

"I thought not, well come on there's no help in all of us standing out here in the rain all of you inside!" Alfred said shooing the still shocked Bruce and confused Tornado Champion inside of the mansion. He looked down at the baby who just looked back at him. Well then little one it seems that you will also be joining us inside. Alfred picked up the small bundle and walked into the house.

Inside Bruce had finally collected himself and was pacing back and fourth trying to figure out what to do. "I've heard of situations like this, where homeless women leave there children on others door steps in hopes for a better life for there child. But never in my life did I think it would happen to me!"

"Sir what do you propose we do?" Alfred asked holding the alert baby in his arms.

"Well have to find its parents Alfred. I'll run a DNA testing, and Tornado Champion could you and Red Tornado do a technological search of the web of anyone who is reporting a missing child from around the world that looks similar, if you find anything report it to me, ok?" Bruce was still pacing and looked a bit flushed.

"Ok bat man sure, I'll go right now. But… Well what do I tell my boss? I can't just go off and disappear. He will think I was kidnapped or something." Tornado Champion was still holding the food from Mr. Italian's restaurant. He had started to work there after talking to his father about trying to understand human behavior. Apparently Red Tornado thought that being around humans more would help Tornado Champion understand human emotions better. That's how Bruce was able to let the food be delivered right to the door instead of the gateway around the manner. It was also how Tornado Champion new that Brue was Batman. Of course He and Red Tornado had found out by accident, but still what was one to do?

"Don't worry I'll phone your boss, he's a good friend of mine so don't worry. Just go to your father and tell him I need his help." Bruce was still pacing and panicking a little.

"All right then Batman!" Tornado Champion saluted, he then removed his human suite reviling the red metal armor underneath.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Bruce was back to pacing after giving orders. "Alfred check the cameras! Maybe there is some footage of the parent who left the baby."

"Yes sir…" Alfred sighed, he looked down at the child who was looking back at him with wide brown eyes. He sighed and began to walk over to the phone.

"Alfred what are you doing?" Bruce asked as Alfred stared dialing on the phone. "I mean I may be confused about what is going on but I have no intention of putting the child in an orphanage." Bruce's face hardened as he remembers what he had to go through as a child before Alfred came and found him. Bruce was one of the biggest donors to orphanages due to his past experiences as a child.

"Nor do I Sir. But until we find the child's mother we will need some supplies to help take care of it." Alfred said done dialing and starting to put the phone up to his ear. "Hello? Is this the residence of the Red Tornado? Yes this is Alfred, I take it by your tone of voice that your son has reached you by now…. Yes, well I was wondering if Master Batman and I could borrow Tornado Champion for a little bit….. Yes well could you please put him on the phone… Yes… Thank you…." Alfred turned to Bruce, "Red Tornado is coming right over, you only have need of him right sir? I think that I could use the help of Tornado Champion if he is of no help at this hour."

"Alfred I don't know what you're up to but I trust you with my life, no I don't think I will need Tornado Champion's help on this one. But If you don't mind me asking why would you need….?" Bruce asked his face showing a little confusion but trust no less.

"Just to help me run some chores is all." Alfred said balancing the baby in one arm while holding the phone with the other.

"Chores….? What on earth….?" Bruce began to say but was interrupted by Alfred's attention going back to the phone.

"Tornado Champion? Ah yes…. I could use your help with getting some things do you have a pen and paper? Ok well then I'll need a basinet, about 12 bottles, wipes, dippers, about 4 pounds of baby formula…" Alfred began to list things for Tornado champion to buy and bring to the manor.

Just then there was a knock at the manors door. Bruce walked over to the door and opened it to see Red Tornado looking at him.

"Batman I heard that you need my assistance?" Red Tornado said walking into the house and looking around.

"Yes, well… I have found a little surprise at my door. …." Bruce said motioning towards where Alfred was standing. Now done with the phone he had begun to walk toward Bruce.

"Is that a small human organism?" Red Tornado asked His eyes wide open.

"Well yes in fact it is, though the human term for it is baby." Alfred said still rocking the child in his arms.

"How….?" Red Tornado was studying the little form and then looked at Bruce with a questioning look. "By chance this wouldn't be of your body structure….?"

Bruce just looked at him and then back at the bundle. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that."

"Well it could be the stork…. The human legend of the strange animal is very intriguing…." Red Tornado said looking back at the baby with a calculating look.

"Red Tornado this isn't why I called you here." Bruce was rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to get rid of his head ach.

"Oh, well then why did you call me here Batman?" Red Tornado was now turned towards Bruce.

"Well you see I have just updated my protection around the manor this morning. The cameras, alarms, even the dogs…. All of it has been securely checked this morning! What I don't understand is how a random citizen was able to get passed all of my defense systems without so much as an alarm going off. It's just not possible, the only way that I can think that this happened would b that there's a glitch in my system. There is no other way that a person could sneak a child right onto my door step." Bruce explained.

"So you would like me to check and make sure that there isn't a bug that might have gotten into the computer systems?" Red Tornado asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would really appreciate it Red Tornado. You're the best person I know that can work with machines." Bruce was motioning towards the secret door way where the bat cave was. The main computer that controlled all of the protection systems was located in the bat cave.

"Very well if it will help a friend in need." Red Tornado smiled at Bruce and started to walk towards the secret door way that looked like a normal wall.

They both walked towards the cave to check on the computer. Alfred watched as they both disappeared. He looked down at the baby; it hadn't made any sound since he had brought it inside the house. He would have been a little worried if not for the fact that the child was looking at him with wide eyes. It almost as if it was studying Alfred trying to figure out if he would harm it or not.

"Your quite a quiet one aren't you? I remember when Master Bruce was your age… He was such a fusser. You sure are wide awake….. I wonder what age you are? You sure are small. In fact you almost seem like a….. no not possible…. You couldn't be a new born… But your age seems to say it all. In fact based on old nursing experiences I'm sure that you're a new born. But who on earth would abandon there child who was only a few hours old?" Alfred mused out loud to the child.

Just then there was a loud bang at the door and Tornado Champion crashed into the front room all the bags he had been carrying falling all around him.

"Ops! Hang on!" Tornado Champion used his powers to conquer up tornados form his hands and caught all of the things that were falling through the air. "That was close! Sorry about the door…." He looked sheepishly at Alfred.

Alfred just sighed, "Did you get the things that I asked you too?"

"Ah yes I did, but did you really need all of this stuff?" Tornado Champion asked setting down what was at least a dozen bags.

"Yes well a baby is a lot of work. One requires a lot of attention and time." Alfred said looking in one of the bags, cradling the child in the crook of his left arm.

"Really mini human organisms need that much attention and care?" Tornado champion asked looking at the baby in amazement.

"Yes a child is a very delicate thing. If you so much as hold one wrong you can kill it. Or harm it badly." Alfred said seriously.

"What! How can something that delicate be able to survive? It defies all laws of nature! It would become pray to bigger animals." Tornado Champion looked at the child in horror. Nothing should be that fragile should be able to survive in this world full of such hurt and pain.

"Yes, that is true. But it is for that reason us bigger people are here. To protect those who need us. Just like this baby." Alfred said.

"Oh….." Tornado Champion was deep in thought.

"Here." Alfred walked over to Tornado Champion a box in one hand and the baby in his other arm.

"Waite what are you Doing!" Tornado Champion asked in a panicked voice. Alfred was forcing the baby into his arms.

"No support the head! That's it! Don't forget to also support the body ok? I'll be back I need to make the baby some food. Be careful ok?" Alfred after positioning Tornado Champions arms so then he was holding the baby properly was walking towards the kitchen.

"W-w-wait! You cant….! I cant….! What if I drop it by accident!" Tornado Champion was yelling after Alfred's retreating form.

"Cooo…" Tornado Champion Stiffened and looked down at the bundle in his arms. That was the fist sound that he had heard the baby make since he had come into the mansion.

"Ummm….. Hi?" He said looking down at the baby. He was afraid to move, it was so fragile. What if he broke it? He just stood there holding the non existing weight in his arms. What had Alfred been thinking? Letting him hold a baby? He had never been near a baby before! No less an organic one! Metal is durable, it hardly ever broke. But humans, no they were weak and could break so easily. "So… I'm Tornado Champion… Yah…. I am a robot…. Nice to meet you…."

The child just looked at him with its big brown eyes.

"Yes well… I can see that you are not very talkative….." he said looking around for Alfred hoping he would be back soon.

All of a sudden the wall next to him opened up making him jump. A shocked Batman and Red Tornado stood in the door way looking as if they had seen something truly horrifying.

"Father? Are your circuits unwell?" Tornado Champion asked still holding the small bundle.

"No son, I am fine. Just a little confused and shocked." Said Red Tornado looking at Batman, "Hey what are you doing with the mini human organism?" He had just realized that his son was holding the small baby in his arms.

"Ah, well in all truth I'm not really sure….." Tornado Champion said still looking awkwardly at the small child.

"Tornado Champion can you tell me where Alfred is?" Bruce cut into the conversation while looking around the room.

"He is right here." Alfred had just come back with a warm bottle, "The child needs to eat." He walked over To Tornado Champion motioning for him to give back the baby.

"Alfred I need you to look at something for me. Red Tornado and I just can't make sense of it. No matter how hard we try." Bruce said motioning for Alfred to follow him into the Bat cave.

Alfred Sighed, "Yes master Bruce," He handed the Child back to Tornado Champion, "Do you know how to feed a baby?"

"No…. but I can look it up from the web." Tornado Champion stood still for a few seconds his robotic eyes glowing as he looked up information, being a robot has its perks, he can search the internet without the need of a computer, "I have just scanned the web for the information pertaining to the feeding of baby's. It seems that I will be able to feed the child now with no problems."

"Very good I leave it in your care then." Alfred said walking into the bat cave after the other two.

"Ok then let's see…." Tornado Champion lifted the bottle to the child's face trying to get it to drink the formula. The baby allowed him to put the nipple o the bottle in its mouth and steadily began to feed. "Well let's get comfortable shall we?" He began to walk towards one of the leather easy chairs in the middle of the room. Tornado Champion sat down and looked at the baby and the bottle that he was holding. "What on earth!" He stared in shock and amazement. The bottle that he had just given the baby about one minuet ago, literally he had a self-timer so he knew the exact time of when he had started feeding it. The bottle was completely empty! It had been completely full! All the way to the brim but now it was completely empty! Not a drop was left. He looked around the room for any spills or stains on the rug in case it might have somehow spilled out of the bottle. There were no stains or evidence of spills. So that meant that the child had drunk a whole bottle in one minute! "I don't think that that is normal for small human organisms…" He looked down at the child who was looking up at him expectantly.

"Your still hungry?" He asked amazed.

"Cooo…" The child just kept looking up at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to make formula…. Even with my internet access I don't think I'll be able to make it without doing something wrong." Tornado Champion looked around the room silently praying that someone, anyone would come and help him. "Well, it looks like we'll have to go to the Bat cave and get Alfred…" He looked down at the bundle in his arms and began heading toward the secret entrance of the bat cave.

**Mean While **

Alfred, Red Tornado, and Batman were all staring at the now black screen with mixed feelings.

"What was….." Alfred started.

"I'm not sure; it doesn't look like anything I have ever seen before. The speed its self is amazing. Faster than any machine or super power that any of us have seen. Even flash can't match that speed and he's the closest thing that we have to that.

They had just finished watching the video tapes that had been in the front yard. There was a cloaked figure that had appeared faster than the eye could trace. It took a lot of tampering and slowing of the tape in order to catch the figures movement. The figure was so fast that the alarms didn't catch him, he was able to fool the system due to the fact that he was way to fast to trace with red beams or alarms. In fact if it hadn't been for the baby they would have never even realized he had been there at all. The figure appeared to be male. Around 8 feet 6 inches tall, slim and muscular, black hair dressed in all black. In the figures arms there was the child that they had found on their door step. The figure landed on the steps. He looked around and then back down at the child he then tenderly rocked the baby back and forth for only a second before he gently laid it down on to the door step. But as he was straightening up there was a horrible roaring sound, two daggers came out of know where and pierced the man straight through the chest. There was a another roar except this one came from the man this time. The man's blood splattered everywhere, he pulled the dagger out of his chest and threw it onto the ground. His wound was bleeding horribly. He turned around to face a new male who was not as tall but thicker instead. The bleeding male seemed to get into a fighting stance in front of the baby.

"Asim you fool. Do you think that you can really run form us?" The figure who had just entered the scene spoke to the bleeding figure a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Darcy? Why are you following me?" The bleeding figure whose name appeared to be Asim said.

"Oh but brother, were all family here! After all we were both blessed by our queens. There pure and wonderful blood giving us new life! Making us brothers! Come join us bring Noel. I can assure Hila has missed her sister very dearly." Darcy said smiling a sickening smile.

"How very touching, you are one sick man you know that?" Asim shook his head.

"Tisk, Tisk …. Brother its talk like that, that make our family reunions so un enjoyable." Darcy smiled a sick smile and held out his hand. "Come, you know Hila really does miss you. Though you both have never met, she is one of our precious queens, Im sure you two would hit it off great."

"I have no intention of letting that sadistic witch get her claws on me." Asim said giving a ruthful smile.

At this Darcy got angry, "How dare you! You have the chance, the one life time opportunity to give and get the one thing our queen wants the most! You can give her everything! And once you do your very existence will be sealed, no one will be able to touch you! Do you know what you can give her! You can give Hila the one thing that she has craved since the begging of her existence! Only you the last Shivalia of Noel can give Hila what she has been wanting all this time! All this time Hila has taken on countless numbers of Shivalia trying to reach her goal! Every single one of us failed her, we were cast aside for not being able to give her what she wished. Now we are only tools to get our queen what she desires." Darcy was yelling at this point.

"My loyalty lies with Noel, what ever happens to your queen is not my problem." Asim said still in a fighting stance.

"You really are lucky do you know that? Noel has only ever taken on two Shivalia in her life time. You have been spoiled and pampered your queen cares for you greatly. You can take blood from her any time you wish and she will not argue, but us the Shivalia of Hila we only got one taste of her blood and only one time of affection and that was when we were changed. After that we quickly learned our roles as protectors and how we are easily replaceable. Anything else does not matter, we are nothing….." Darcy became quiet and flashed a solemn smile to the ground.

Aism's face did not change it stayed unmoving. "What your queen does with you is not of my concern."

A smile immediately spread on Darcy's face. "Oh but dear brother it does! After all Noel is now dead. What are you going to do? A shivalia who has no queen? Really now. That is not possible. After all how will you survive? Hm? To live forever, the gift of never being able to die? Living the ages through? Or queen's become the very reason we go on. We have no other purpose in our lives. Why don't you just make it easier on yourself? Join Hilia, make your self a new home amoung us." Darcy held out his hand as he talked to Asim.

"I refuse." Was the simple reply he got from Asim.

Darcy's smile slipped from his face. "Is that so? Well then I guess I have no choice."

Asim got into a fighting stance but before he could react Darcy had taken a very long Dagger around three feet and stuck it into Asim's form.

"You forget brother, you are tired form battle and have not had a change to regenerate your blood count. I on the other hand have just fed." Darcy smiled looking down at Asim with what could have been said as affection.

Asim's face was turning a stone gray and cracks were appearing on to it. "H…How…D..did…..?" But before he could finish he fell onto the ground convulsing.

Darcy crouched next to Asim's convulsing body. "Oh? Do you like it? Surprised aren't you? You see we have found a way to hide Hilia's blood in the hilts of our weapons. It is a new type of technology that big brother made. We can carry her blood in the hilts and have it never dry up. All we have to do is activate the hilt and the blade will seep Hilia's blood into the wound."

Asim gave one last violent convulse before his whole body became what appeared to be stone.

"Good bye darling brother." Darcy smiled and kicked Asim's still body.

Asim's body immediately shattered turning into blood red crystal like dust.

"Oh brother you could have made it so much easier and joined us." Darcy said before leaving as fast as he had come.

It then began to rain, washing away all of the crystal left behind from Asims body.

That's when the video tape ended.

"That was very remarkable…" Alfred said. "I have never seen anything like it though.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something when Tornadio Champion walked in with the baby. "Alfred? The child is still hungry. Is it normal for your children to finish a bottle in less than a minuet?"

"No that is anything but normal" Bruce said eyeing the baby.

"Well it managed to…OUCH!" Tornado champion yelped and jumped into the air holding his right pointer finger in the air.

"What wrong?" Alfred asked walking over to him.

"It just bit me!" Tornado Champion said.

"That's what babies do they bite things when there teething." Alfred held out his arms for the child and Tornado Champion gladly handed it over.

"Here let me see son." Red tornado said holding out his hand for his son to show him.

"You see dad? I don't think that this small organic is normal." Tornado Champion said holding out his finger.

"What on earth!" Red Tornado yelled.

"What wrong?" Alfred and Bruce asked.

But then they say Tornado Champions finger. Tornado Champion was made out of indestructible metal. Nothing could cut or break it. But on his finger there was a two inch long gash very deep and oozing oil. Since he wasn't human he did not bleed. But if he had been the damage would have most defiantly been considerable worse. They all looked down at the baby who's eyes were glowing bright red.

"You guys can't still tell me that's normal." Tornado champion said eyeing the child.

Darcy: Death

Represents his part of being the one that kills Asim

Hila: Halo, Crown

Is considered the queen "Halo or true Crown" her name fits her in that it shows how she is looked at, and what she truly wants.

Noel: Christmas

No real meaning here I just really like the name, though when you think of Christmas you think of family and warmth and kindness along with love and giving.

Asim: Protector; Guardian

Protects Noel up to the very end


End file.
